


In the Darkness of Shadows

by Allurascastle



Series: AC's Dungeons and Dragons Collection [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Partners in Crime, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allurascastle/pseuds/Allurascastle
Summary: Even villains love and have moments of intimacy. In their own ways, of course, which may as well be another language.Obligatory warnings for villainous characters...? Darkish Fluff(?).Set before the main campaign in my girlfriend's homebrew world, a moment between the lovers Luminar ("Fear") and Melyrra.





	In the Darkness of Shadows

Whatever Luminar was doing before, he stops the moment he feels her smooth, calloused fingers wrap around his throat, a hint of her claws tickling lightly against his skin.

And then, the rest of her body pressing against the line of his back, materialising from the shadows. She rests her head on his shoulder, opposite the one her arm was looped around, with a very subtly pleased look on her otherwise smoothened expression.

"What are you doing, Melyrra?" he asks, annoyed.

She hums a little, close to his ear. Like a purr. "You need to pay more attention to your surroundings, Luminar. This," she drums her fingers on his neck to accentuate her point, "- could have been an assassin's blade. Or, a stake into your heart from behind." 

He cranes his head towards her, no longer satisfied with seeing her from the corners of his eyes. "As if any other could get as close and silently as you."


End file.
